Mermaid Queen's Throne
The Mermaid Queen's Throne is a golden throne and one of the mermaids of prized treasures in Never Land. The throne is located in Hidden Cove and it will only reveal itself with the tide goes down. Role in the series The Mermaid Queen's Throne first appears in the episode "Treasure of the Tides" Izzy joins Marina, Stormy, and the mermaids to find the "Treasure of the Tides" seeing a golden opportunity to snatch Captain Hook along with Mr. Smee set sail to Hidden Cove the treasure setting a blockade to prevent thwart the mermaids. Hook order Sharky and Bones to block the lagoon using the Jolly Roger but the two pirates were no match for Lucille the Seal who was able to slip pass them and recruit the help of two blue whales to force the Jolly Roger out the way so Izzy and the mermaids could catch up to Hook and Mr. Smee. While Captain Hook and Mr. Smee tried to keep the lead to the Treasure of the Tides. A large school of the seahorses blocks the villainous duo's path. Thanks to Mr. Smee Hook got an idea to keep Izzy and the mermaids at bay by spooking the sea creatures towards Izzy and the mermaids so Hook could beat them to the treasure. But Hook didn't count on Izzy's quick wit like in the (episode "The Seahorse Roundup") Izzy, Marina and Stormy began to sing a lullaby to calm the seahorses down so they could safely pass. Hook and Smee reached Hidden Cove to find the Treasure of the Tides and tried to pry the throne from a rock Izzy and the mermaids tried to stop Hook but they were powerless to stop him until Jake, Cubby, and Skully reach Hidden Cove with Izzy's Pixie Dust to turn the tide on Hook and Smee. The mermaids decide to make Izzy an honorary mermaid. Later that night took part in the celebration and the crowning Izzy "Mermaid of the Year". The Mermaid Queen's Throne returns in the episode "The Mermaid Queen's Voice". Queen Coralie can be seen using it during her duet with Captain Hook at Mermaid Lagoon. The Mermaid Queen's Throne makes a brief reappearance in the episode "The Golden Dragon". As Jake and his crew search a chard Never Land to put a stop to the dragon's wrath they passed the throne. Printed material The Mermaid Queen's Throne appears in the book "Treasure of the Tides", based on the episode of the same name. Izzy joins Marina and the other mermaids at Hidden Cove for the Treasure of the Tides ceremony. But that sneaky snook Captain Hook has his eye on the mermaids' treasure. Video games The Mermaid Queen's Throne only video game appearance in the series is the online game "Jake's Lost Story Quest." Gallery Golden throne01.jpg Hook&Smee-Treasure of the Tides.jpg Marina-Treasure of the Tides02.jpg Marina-Treasure of the Tides01.jpg Marina18.jpg HookCoralieSharky&Bones-The Mermaid Queen's Voice.jpg Treasure of the tides page.JPG Golden throne02.jpg Golden throne03.jpg Never land-Jake's Story Quest03.jpg Treasure of the Tides page15.jpg Treasure of the Tides page13.jpg Treasure of the Tides page12.jpg Treasure of the Tides page11.jpg Treasure of the Tides page10.jpg 146299067.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Royal Rescue01.jpg Queen Coralie40.png Queen Coralie37.png Queen Coralie43.png Jake&crew Fin and Frolic -Trading Treasures01.jpg Marina-Trading Treasures03.jpg Category:Objects Category:Treasure Category:Gold